1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercise device for chin-ups and, more particularly, to securing a system of bars to the upper portion of a door opening through horizontal and vertical supports on opposite sides of the door.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently, there is an ever increasing consciousness of health. To that end, an ever increasing number of people monitor their diet and take part in physical exercise so as to maintain health and increase their chances of longer lives.
Perhaps the most common form of exercise is walking and running. Such activities can only be done outside of the house unless the exerciser has access to an expensive treadmill or the like. Perhaps the most common indoor exercise are pull-ups and chin-ups. Such type of exercise requires minimum equipment in terms of size and cost. Pull-ups and chin-ups may readily be done on any convenient horizontal bar or support which may be grasped by a user. Such activities may be rendered more comfortable through any of a plurality of devices of modest cost and size which may be mounted with respect to a door frame. The great majority of devices of this type require coupling through screws or the like to the periphery of a door opening. Such coupling, however, normally involves the defacing of the door to leave an unsightly appearance when the device is removed.
As evidenced by a large number of prior art patents, efforts are continuing to improve exercise devices. Consider for example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 210,469 to Sejersen which discloses an exercise bar; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 802,312 to Pierro which discloses an adjustable horizontal bar; U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,973,448 to Steen and Des. 258,140 to Smith which disclose a gymnastic apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 1,430,573 to Lindstrom which discloses an exerciser; U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,399 to Hjelte which discloses a rotatably mounted exercising device with support frames; U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,996 to Thompson which discloses a chinning device; U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,232 to Johnson which discloses an exercise apparatus for attachment to an overhead frame; U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,219 to Price which discloses a portable lean-to exercising device; U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,894 to Dudley which discloses a portable support bar assembly; U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,191 to Miller which discloses a doorway mounted horizontal bar; U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,629 to Plovie which discloses an exercise device; U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,448 to Niznik which discloses a stand up exerciser; U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,268 to Saakind which discloses a compact, portable, rowing type exercise apparatus usable by a chair-seated exerciser; U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,428 to Ghazi which discloses a compact workout apparatus; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,007,635 to Tiller and 4,662,629 to Plovie disclose an exercise device; U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,694 to Pauls which discloses a combination chair and exercise unit; U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,350 to Thomas which discloses an exercise bar apparatus.
As can be seen, the majority of the devices for assisting in the performing of chin-ups involves defacing that portion of a door opening. Such is unsightly. In the alternative, the coupling of devices may involve less than a secure coupling between the device and the door opening.
The most pertinent piece of prior art to the present invention is that to the Winblad U.S. Pat No. 3,915,452. Such device involves the first component positionable to rest on a horizontal surface above a door opening on one side thereof and a vertical surface positionable therebeneath on the opposite side of a door opening. Such device, however, is of a fixed construction and may not be adjusted to accommodate different door sizes. Further, there is but one single horizontal bar which may be utilized for being grasped during the performing of exercises with the device.
As will become evident, nothing in the prior art provides the benefits and advantages attendant with the present invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the art.
Another object of this invention is to securely support a exercise device for chin-ups in a door opening.
Another object of this invention is to adjust an exercise device for chin-ups for accommodation in any of a plurality of sizes of door openings.
Another object of this invention is to suspend a plurality of grasping surfaces on an exercise device for chin-ups to be held by a user for performing any of a plurality of related exercises.
A further of the present invention is to preserve the integrity and appearances of door openings to accommodate exercise devices for chin-ups without defacing the door opening.
Another object of this invention is to provide an exercise device for chin-ups which comprises a first support of a rigid material which has a first end and a second end and a mid point therebetween positionable in a horizontal orientation with its ends adjacent to the upper extent of a door opening on the first side thereof. The first support has vertical exterior apertures adjacent to the ends and vertical interior apertures between the exterior apertures and the midpoint. Further included is a second support of a rigid material with a lower horizontal extent positioned upon the upper sill of a door opening on the second side thereof opposite from the first side and with a vertical extent positionable against a vertical wall surface above the upper sill. The board has a first end and a second end a midpoint therebetween with horizontal apertures extending therethrough adjacent to its ends. The length of the second support is less than the length of the first support with the midpoints in a common vertical plane. Further included is a pair of contoured tubes of a rigid material. Each tube has an upper free end and a lower free end and an intermediate point therebetween. The upper free ends has apertures with connectors for coupling to the second support through its apertures. The lower free ends have apertures with connectors for coupling to the first support through its exterior apertures. The intermediate points have apertures with associated bolts and nuts for coupling to the board through its interior aperture. The contoured tubes each have an upper part in a vertical curved configuration. The lower part of each contoured tube is in a V-shaped configuration with the apex on the side of the first support opposite from the curved portion. Foam grips are located on the bar.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.